A robot (or a robotic device) usually corresponds to an electro-mechanical machine that is often guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry to perform motions. Oftentimes, an actuator (e.g., an electric motor) is used in a robot or a robotic device for position control, velocity control, and/or torque control.